contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Martin Kippenberger
Martin Kippenberger (né le 25 février 1953 à Dortmund et mort le 7 mars 1997 à Vienne) était un peintre, un artiste d'installation, un artiste de performance, un sculpteur et un photographe allemand. Biographie De 1972 à 1976 il étudie à l' . Il déménage ensuite à Florence. En 1977, il fait la connaissance de Werner Büttner, Albert et Markus Oehlen. En 1978, il déménage à nouveau pour s'installer à Berlin. Avec Gisela Capitain, il fonde, en 1978 à Berlin, le "Kippenbergers Büro", où il montre des expositions de jeunes artistes. En même temps, il devient le directeur du légendaire club . En 1980, il s'installe à Paris. En 1984 il entre dans le groupe d'artistes Lord Jim Loge (les fondateurs de celui-ci étaient avec Kippenberger, Jörg Schlick, Albert Oehlen, Wolfgang Bauer ; leur slogan : « Personne n'aide personne »). En 1988, il participe à la biennale de Venise. En 1989, naissance de sa fille Helena Augusta Eleonore. En 1992, il enseigne à la Hochschule (École des Beaux-Arts) de Cassel. En 1996, il reçoit le Käthe-Kollwitz-Preis. En 1997, il participe à la Documenta X de Cassel et à l'exposition Skulptur.Projekte de Münster. En 2003, il représente, à titre posthume, l'Allemagne avec Candida Höfer à la 50ème biennale de Venise. Kippenberger veut ouvrir de nouveaux points de vue par ses installations et images ironiques, provocantes et en partie absurdes. Son travail peut être rattaché aux Nouveaux Fauves. La Tate Modern a organisé du 8 février au 14 mai 2006, la première grande rétrospective du travail de Martin Kippenberger, en Grande-Bretagne. Un choix de l'abondante création de Kippenberger pouvait être vue au musée de Londres, entre autre Selbstportraits (Autoportraits) (1988) et de nombreux dessins de la série des papiers à lettres d'hôtel. L'exposition a eu lieu ensuite au , à Düsseldorf. Une de ses oeuvres, représentant une grenouille crucifiée, a fait scandale à Bolzano, dans le Nord de l'Italie, région très catholique, durant l'été 2008. Un élu local en est allé jusqu'à une grève de la fin pour exiger le départ de l'oeuvre considérée par ses détracteurs comme blasphématoire ; alors que des manifestations pour exiger le respect de la liberté d'expression ont eu lieu, les banderoles arborant «Salviamo la rana !» («Sauvons la grenouille !»). Travaux/projets (sélection) *En 1984, il peint : "Ich kann beim besten Willen kein Hakenkreuz entdecken" (Je ne peux pas découvrir de croix gammée avec la meilleure volonté) (160 x 133 cm) *'Metro-Net'MetroNet : avec ce projet, un système de métro global devrait être établi, se composant seulement des maquettes des entrées et des puits d'aération avec des bruits de métro et des ventilateurs produisant des flux d'air. La première station du Metro-Net de Kippenberger a été ouverte, en 1993, sur l'île grecque de Syros. D'autres sorties ont vues le jour à Dawson City (Canada), pendant la documenta X en 1997 à Cassel et pendant l'exposition Skulptur.Projekte à Münster. Expositions (sélection) *12 février 1999 - 25 avril 1999 : Martin Kippenberger - Selbstbildnisse, The Happy End Of Franz Kafka's "Amerika", Sozialkistentransport, Laternen etc., Deichtorhallen, Hambourg *5 mars 2005 - 30 avril 2005 : Martin Kippenberger - Self Portraits, Luhring Augustine, New York *8 mai 2005 - 23 avril 2005 : Martin Kippenberger, Gagosian Gallery Madison, New York *8 février 2006 - 14 mai 2006 : Martin Kippenberger, Tate Modern, London *26 mai 2006 - 27 aout 2006 : Martin Kippenberger / Dieter Roth, Hauser & Wirth, Londres *10 juin 2006 - 10 septembre 2006 : Martin Kippenberger, Kunstsammlung, Düsseldorf *29 septembre 2006 - 21 janvier 2007 : Martin Kippenberger, Das Städel, Francfort *15 octobre 2006 - 1er janvier 2007 : Eye on Europe - Prints, Books & Multiples, 1960 to Now, Museum of Modern Art, New York Collections publiques Allemagne * K21 Kunstsammlung Nordrhein-Westfalen - im Ständehaus, Düsseldorf * Städelsches Kunstinstitut und Städtische Galerie, Francfort-sur-le-Main * Zentrum für Kunst und Medientechnologie, Karlsruhe * Museum Ludwig, Cologne * Museum Abteiberg, Mönchengladbach * Autriche * Neue Galerie Graz am Landesmuseum Joanneum, Graz * Sammlung Essl - Kunsthaus, Klosterneuburg * Volpinum Kunstsammlung, Vienne Belgique * MuHKA Museum voor Hedendaagse Kunst Antwerpen, Anvers * S.M.A.K. - Stedelijk Museum voor Actuele Kunst, Gant Danemark * Museet for Samtidskunst, Roskilde Espagne * Museu d´Art Contemporani de Barcelona - MACBA, Barcelone * Centro Atlántico de Arte Moderno (CAAM), Las Palmas de Gran Canaria * Patio Herreriano - Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Español, Valladolid France * FRAC - Picardie, Amiens Italie * Trevi Flash Art Museum Of Contemporary Art, Trevi Norvège * Astrup Fearnley Museet for Moderne Kunst, Oslo Suisse * Migros Museum für Gegenwartskunst, Zürich Royaume Uni * The Saatchi Gallery, Londres * Tate Britain, Londres * Tate Modern, Londres USA * MOCA Los Angeles, CA * MoMA - Museum of Modern Art, New York, NY * San Francisco Museum of Modern Art, San Francisco, CA * Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden, Washington, DC Film * Kippenberger - Der Film ; Allemagne/Autriche 2005; Réalisation : Jörg Kobel Bibliographie * Manfred Hermes, Martin Kippenberger (Collector´s Choice. Künstlermonographien Friedrich Christian Flick Collection Band 4). Édition : Friedrich Christian Flick Collection, Dumont Verlag, Cologne 2005, * Kippenberger sans peine - Kippenberger leicht gemacht, Conversations avec Daniel Baumann et Jutta Koether accompagnées de « clichés de reconnaissance ». 1997 MAMCO - Série écrits d'artistes édition bilingue (français / allemand) Liens externes # Metro-Net # Exposition à la Tate Modern, 2006 # Presseschau zur Dokumentation KIPPENBERG - DER FILM sur film-zeit.de # Fiche du MAMCO, Genève Notes et références Sources * Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain allemand Catégorie:Peintre allemand Catégorie:Peintre contemporain Catégorie:Sculpteur allemand Catégorie:Photographe allemand Catégorie:Art performance Catégorie:Installations Catégorie:Personnalité liée à un mouvement artistique d'avant-garde Catégorie:Naissance en 1953 Catégorie:Décès en 1997 de:Martin Kippenberger en:Martin Kippenberger es:Martin Kippenberger nl:Martin Kippenberger ro:Martin Kippenberger